turalfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Tural
Tural to główny kontynent istniejącego i znanego ludziom świata. Jest on naturalnie ograniczony Pustynią Wiatrów na północy, górskimi Pasmami Startych Szczytów na południu, Wodami Zapomnienia na zachodzie oraz Wschodnim Oceanem na Wschodzie. Turalczycy są świadomi istnienia większej ilości terenów na świecie niż tylko ich kontynent, ale wielu twierdzi, że glob jest płaski, a Tural to wszystko, co istnieje. Języki Najczęściej używanym językiem jest język powszedni; uniwersalna mowa, w której porozumiewają się głównie ludzie, primadeni i skanlici. Drugim najpopularniejszym jest język Tenebrii, ojczysty język skanlitów, którego uczą się także niektórzy ludzie, by efektowniej dobijać targu. Istnieje także Stara Mowa należąca do Primadenów, jednak niewiele osób potrafi jej używać, zachowała się tylko w niewielkim stopniu. Natomiast sylwy posługują się językiem uniwersalnym dla sylw, jednak różnice dialektów między poszczególnymi klanami sprawiają, że komunikacja może być trudna lub wręcz niemożliwa. Geografia Krainy Pustynia Wiatrów Najbardziej wysunięta na północ lokacja na kontynencie. Ogromny rozmiar, zamiecie i burze piaskowe uniemożliwiają podróżnikom przedostanie się na jej drugi koniec oraz życie na wydmach. Jednak niektóre sylwie klany zamieszkują pogranicza Pustyni Wiatrów, a Nam, jedyna stała sylwia osada w tamtych okolicach, funkcjonuje już wiele lat dzięki adaptacji mieszkańców do trudnych warunków naturalnych. Sodon Ogromna kraina na północy Sowiej Zatoki, zamieszkała głównie przez sylwy. Północny wschód Sodonu zajmuje ogromny Las Balliard, ale generalnie cały Sodon jest pochłonięty przez naturę w surowej formie - ludzie nie zdążyli jeszcze skolonizować tych terenów z wyjątkiem paru miast na wybrzeżach. W Sodonie znajdują się miasta takie jak: Nafgert, Fersir, Acce, Dost, Loydan (ludzkie miasta) oraz Orla Skała, Nam i Wyshtar (sylwie miasta). Funkcjonują na niej klany takie jak: Irstem, Trun, Vey, Surren, Bannsah. Dantonia Dantonia to kolebka ludzi - tam jest ich najwięcej i tam najbardziej się rozwijają. To kraina bogata w złoża naturalne, dość nizinna, co ułatwia transport i komunikację między miastami. Największym, najbogatszym i najbardziej zaludnionym miastem Dantonii jest Danton. Jest bardzo zróżnicowane kulturowo i rasowo, co sprawia, że jest to miejsce zarówno bardzo interesujące jak i niebezpieczne. Mieści się tam zarząd Rady Miast oraz wiele siedzib gildii kupieckich. Szczerbate Wybrzeże Wybrzeże na wschodzie Turalu o bardzo rozwiniętej kamienistej linii brzegowej. Zamieszkałe jest przez ludzi we swojej zachodniej części, a w środkowej i wschodniej przez skanlitów. Po Wybrzeżu podróżują też sylwie klany, dzięki niewielkiej ilości ludzkich miast w okolicy. Półwysep Waldark Wybrzeże Półwyspu zapełnione jest miastami rybackimi i portami, bo to tam dokonuje się największych połowów ryb, wielorybów i rekinów, które następnie rozprowadza się po całym kontynencie. Na południu Półwyspu znajduje się Czarne Wybrzeże, niebezpieczne wody pełne nieznanych stworzeń. Półwysep zamieszkują w równym stopniu ludzie i skanlici. Tenebria Wyżynna kraina na południu Turalu, ojczyzna skanlitów. Pasmo Startych Szczytów Góry rozciągające się na południu Turalu, zamieszkałe przez skanlitów i podziemne monstra. Morza i oceany Nieznane wody Niewiele osób zdecydowało się eksplorować zachodni ocean na północ, twierdząc, że Pustynia Wiatrów rozciąga się do granic świata. Wody Zapomnienia Choć zachodni ocean pełen jest ryb, nie bez powodu zawdzięcza swoją nazwę powtarzającym się przypadkom zaginięć statków podczas ekspedycji na daleki zachód. Sowia Zatoka Otrzymała swoją nazwę przez to, że kształtem przypomina sowę w locie. Czarne Wybrzeże Wschodni Ocean Historia Ludzie prawdopodobnie przybyli z północy, zanim północ pokryta była pustynią. Istotne * Kampania wojen o Dantonię (ważne bitwy: Terdale, Carvan, Varas (już nieistniejąca stolica, okolice Macvire)), – Ludzie vs. Primadeni, wygrana ludzi skutkująca przejęciem primadeńskich miast, doprowadzeniem stolicy primadenów do ruiny i podporządkowaniem całej rasy primadenów. Początek budowania stolicy nad Sowią Zatoką na podstawie miasta Primadenów. * Bitwa Pierwszej Odważnej Keime – Skanlici vs. potwory z podziemi, wygrana skanlitów, utworzenie stolicy w Krevas. * Kampania wojen o południowy Sodon (ważne bitwy: okolice Dost, okolice klanu Irstem, Loydan) – Ludzie vs. Sylwy, wygrana ludzi skutkująca zajęciem i założeniem miast w południowym Sodonie. * Bitwa nad Czarną Przełęczą – Skanlici vs. potwory z gór, wygrana potworów, zrujnowanie miasta, pierwsza tak wielka porażka skanlitów. Kategoria:Geografia Kategoria:Krainy Kategoria:Miasta Kategoria:Świat